


December Stories

by WesternSkyNaida



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, mention of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: A collection of stories for the December Challenge found on Tumblr. Characters and tags will be updated when I post the new prompt chapters





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ancient Few](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777066) by [mayathedaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer). 



> Deadline? What is this thing called deadline? I suck at challenges, so these drabbles may come out sporadically throughout the month
> 
> Five immortals experience snow for the first time

"What are you doing? It's freezing out there!" A blonde man rushed into the tent with a snap of the heavy door. He glanced around to the other four seated around the area before standing over a dark haired man in the corner.

"I'm attempting to sharpen my sword or have you forgotten there's a war out there?" The man glanced from his sword before sighing and continuing with his sharpening. Soft giggles from the opposite corner making him pause again.

"Yes Sophos. I forgot there was a war out there. Just like you apparently forgot I saved your ass this morning." The first man snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you so obsessed with that thing anyways? It's magically sharpened."

"Lalna..." The blonde looked over to the woman in the corner who was looking over a map with a dark ginger haired man. "Behave please...we all had a rough day and as you said, it's quite cold."

"There's a storm coming." Another man said stepping into the room.

"Not one of yours, Dave?" The ginger asked.

"No, Albinus." He sighed. "Admittedly I'm happy because it means the cults will perhaps stay away until it's passed."

"Yes!" Lalna said rushing over to the map. "Finally a break!"

Sophos sighed. "We should still take heed...this cold is worrisome."

"Didn't...Dad mention the weather this time of year is rather...strange?" The woman asked.

"He did, Versa." Sophos slid his sword back into its sheath before setting it beneath the chair he sat in. "Though he hadn't warned us of this drop in tempera-."

"And I'm warm again!" Lalna said rushing to the door. "Thanks Albi!" He spun and left, receiving annoyed looks from everyone but Versa who chuckled, shaking her head.

"How can you stand him, Versa?" Sophos asked quietly, stepping towards her. "His energy is frustratingly high."

"It's a good recharge Sophos. I could say the same for how you and Dave get along but you'd probably tell me his downbeat demeanor is refreshing."

"I am not down beat." Dave quickly interjected. "If I'm downbeat then Albinus must be depressed."

"No, I am neutral." Albinus looked up from the map, his voice staying level and sighing. "You know Father kept me in the middle to keep the peace and has...prepared me for later. I cannot express easily. I never have been able to."

"You express fine, Albi." Versa said with a gentle smile.

Albinus blinked, quickly looking down to the map. He coughed, his voice hitching when he began. "From what it look like the Devil's pawns have retreated back to the desert during this shift in weather."

The door snapped open, the others turning to look at Lalna's blonde head poking through. He looked around the group before biting his lip. "I think something happened."

"Lalna..." Versa's voice growing with concern. "What did you do...?"

"Nothing! I mean I don't think I did...I was practicing with my throwing knives because I figured a frozen tree would be good and just...there's white stuff falling from the sky."

Sophos's expression turned grave. "White stuff? Sand?"

"No that's yellow...this stuffs white." Lalna said, waving his hand in a dismissing manner. He then motioned toward the door. Come on please? It's weird..."

Sophos rubbed his eyes as Versa moved toward the door. She smiled, chuckling at the blonde. "Let's see this white stuff Lalna."

Lalna rushed out the door, Versa following. The three men in the tent looked between each other before following him out.

As Lalna had said, the darkened sky was full of light fluffy white spots falling from the sky. Versa gently lifted herself from the ground, holding her arms out as the spots fell on her arms. "Albinus! Lalna! It's so cold!"

"It's snow." The group spun, seeing an older balding man standing lightly on the edge of the tent. His grey eyes staring upwards toward the sky.

"Father Notch." Versa smiled at the older man. "It's been a while, are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be with my children revolting." He sighed, looking down. "I can't stay long, but I'm glad you all got to experience this lovely weather before things went south again."

Sophos frowned. "How long do we have?"

"That I cannot say, Sophos. But you have some time." The man smiled softly at his oldest. "But I'm sure you will be fine. I've left you all tokens for your jobs once this war has been completed. Good luck, children."

The man looked toward the sky, disappearing like mist into the sky.

Lalna smiled wide. "It's sticking to the ground! This could be fun!"

Versa shook her head as Dave moved back into the tent first. "Be sure to come in soon, I'd hate for you to get sick."

"Sick smick, we can't get sick." Lalna smiled before going to lean against a tree. "But I'll be back in later. Have fun with your new toys."

The other three shared a look before leaving the blonde to enjoy himself in their first snowfall.


End file.
